This invention relates generally to a wearable garment that functions as a carrier for miscellaneous items, and more particularly to an X-shaped utility vest or utility garment referred to herein as a strapvest.
Various types of workers, including painters, carpenters, electricians and the like, need to carry many small tools and other items with them during the course of their work. For a particular task, they may need to have many different tools close at hand for immediate access, as well as various fasteners and personal items. These needs arise while working at a site far removed from tool boxes or secure storage sites, and it is often very inconvenient or even dangerous to have to step away from the work in progress to search for an item that is needed. For example, a painter may need to carry a caulking gun, a paint scraper, brushes, tape, a hammer or screwdriver, and the like. A carpenter may need to carry a tape measure, hammer, chalk line, pencil, nail sets, chisels, screw drivers, and the like, as well as cutting tools, nails or screws. Many workers also enjoy listening to music or other audio programs while working, in which case they will need to carry a portable mp3 player, CD player or other portable audio device requiring headphones, or they may carry a cell phone that needs to be readily accessible and may include an earphone for privacy or just so they can hear over the noise of the workplace. Recreational enthusiasts experience a very similar need for easy access to diverse items when they may be outdoors for fishing, hiking, or other activities.
A variety of tool holding belts and backpacks are available for workmen and others; however, those often make it difficult to access the tools or difficult to sit or drive while the devices are worn. Additionally, only so many tools can be carried on a belt due to the limited portion that is accessible to the user when it is being worn. Backpacks and fanny packs provide personal storage for items their wearers needs to have travel with them, but provide limited access and organization.
A few specialty vests have been developed, for example, a vest that holds batteries for users of electric equipment, or a vest that holds camera lenses and accessories for a photographer; however these vests cover the entire torso of the user, thereby reducing the amount of ventilation to the torso—they become an item of outerwear that may be unwelcome or inappropriate for the conditions, and are typically designed to close in front in ways that restrict the wearer's ability to sit down, for example, when loaded with items. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,211,321; 4,369,526; and 5,247,707. Additionally, these specialty vests have to be made in a variety of sizes because one size does not fit a range of different users well enough for comfort and convenience; indeed, one that fits a user in the summer may not be compatible with changing outerwear for different seasons even for the same user, i.e., it may be unduly warm to wear in warmer weather, and may be difficult to wear over a coat in colder weather. Finally, known vests are generally designed to fulfill one specialized function and cannot be adapted to fulfill multiple functions: their pockets and other features for carrying items are typically ‘fixed’ in size and location, while a user may have quite different needs at various stages of a project, or for different projects, and it is impractical for one person to buy and store a variety of different specialized garments. There thus remains a need for a highly flexible utility garment that complements or replaces pockets found in typical pants or shirts, and is more convenient to use than a purse, handbag or backpack. The ideal garment would accommodate variations in a user's size and outerwear choices; it would be versatile enough to carry many different items required for a particular trip or project, yet would not be unduly burdensome or hot to wear. It might be suitable to wear while driving with minimal inconvenience, and still provide ready access to the most frequently-used items. The strapvest of the invention addresses needs such as these by providing a flexible, functional utility garment suitable for a wide range of tasks while minimizing interference with the user's movements and choice of clothing.